Fora do Livro
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Harry, Rony e Hermione saem de seu mundo misteriosamente, descobrindo que são personagens de um livro.


**Fora do livro **

Uma coletânea de livros e filmes de Harry Potter enfeitava uma prateleira de um quarto qualquer. De repente, o exemplar de "A Ordem da Fênix" começou a se mexer e caiu no chão estrategicamente aberto.

Então, o livro foi envolvido por uma luz e três adolescentes vestindo uma capa preta surgiram, também envolvidos por essa luz. Ninguém menos que Harry Potter, Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger.

– Onde estamos? – Rony foi o primeiro a se manifestar, olhando para o lado muito surpreso.

– É um quarto trouxa – Harry reconheceu – Mas como é que viemos parar aqui se não podemos aparatar de Hogwarts?

– Finalmente alguém se lembra disso! – Hermione comentou, voltando a olhar em redor – Acho que... Simplesmente saímos.

Como de costume, Harry e Rony a olharam com curiosidade e sem entender nada. Ela suspirou resignada.

– Aconteceu o mesmo efeito no livro "O Mundo de Sofia". As personagens ficam revoltadas com seu criador e simplesmente se "libertam", "saem" do livro.

Os dois continuaram encarando a amiga, agora com olhos arregalados, até que se entreolharam, chegando à conclusão de que Hermione delirava.

– É só olhar ao redor – ela exasperou-se – Veja, Harry, os livros, e também filmes, todos nesta estante!

Os três começaram então a observar, folhearam os livros e examinaram os filmes.

– Cara, colocaram nossas falas com todos os detalhes! – Rony parecia chocado – Tem alguém nos vigiando, por acaso?

– Nem eu me lembraria com tanta exatidão de tudo o que falei – Hermione folheava o Cálice de Fogo, distraída. Os amigos a olharam sem acreditar muito no que ela disse e, sem comentar nada, voltaram ao exame dos livros.

– Quero ver um desses. – Harry pegou O Prisioneiro de Azkaban e colocou no DVD para assistir. Soltou uma exclamação de horror.

– Que foi? – perguntou Mione, fechando o livro bruscamente.

– Eu não sou assim! – Harry apontou para a imagem na TV e correu para o espelho, para conferir que sua aparência estava idêntica ao que vira – NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOO!

Hermione, com a mão no queixo, olhou do filme a seu amigo desolado. Por fim, falou:

– Provavelmente a sua aparência se formou de acordo com as características desse ator. É assim que as pessoas te vêem.

– Harry, olha isso! – Rony o chamou.

Chegando perto da TV, Rony apontou para uma figura alta e magrela, com cabelos pretos.

– Essa é a sua tia! – Rony olhava, estupefato.

– Mas... Mas... Ela está com cabelos pretos!

– Eu sei! – Rony parecia tão chocado quanto o amigo.

– Ela é loira!

– Eu sei! E o pior não é isso! – Rony observou Harry de cima a baixo – Eu sou mais alto que você, por que aqui eu sou praticamente da mesma altura, senão mais baixo?

– E o meu cabelo decididamente não é assim – Hermione censurou a própria aparência, olhando-se no espelho. Harry e Rony se entreolharam e decidiram não opinar, por segurança.

– Mas, afinal, se somos personagens de um livro, por que saímos? Por que estamos aqui e não em qualquer outro lugar, uma livraria, por exemplo? – Harry perguntou.

– Bem, – Hermione se prontificou a responder, de forma esclarecedora – pelo que me lembro, em "O Mundo de Sofia", as personagens ficaram revoltadas por estarem sendo usadas pelo "autor", e resolveram que sairiam da história.

– E por acaso eles vagam por aí, como nós? – Rony perguntou, procurando pelos cantos como se pudesse encontrar alguém.

– Não tenho como saber – Hermione deu de ombros e se dirigiu a Harry – Você é a personagem principal, Harry. Por acaso, você se revoltou contra alguém?

Harry deu uma risada forçada.

– No auge dos meus quinze anos, levando uma vida completamente "normal" como a que eu levo, você acha que eu me revoltaria por quê?

– Ah, bem... Vou considerar isso como um sim – Mione decidiu não tocar mais no assunto, mas Harry explodiu.

– Agora tudo se encaixa! Essa tal de JK Rowlling devia ter feito uma vida melhor pra mim e olha só o que tenho que agüentar! Não tenho a companhia dos meus pais e ainda tenho que aturar os Dursley por toda a minha vida, pelo menos uma vez ao ano, aulas com Snape, o metido do Malfoy. Fora o fato de que há um bruxo das trevas que vive me perseguindo e que já foi responsável por várias mortes desde que voltou! O que ela espera de mim? Que eu seja grato?

– Realmente, ela devia ter descrito a minha família com um pouco mais de dinheiro... – Rony começava a se revoltar também – Ei, já que estamos aqui, podíamos atazanar a vida dela, não?

– Rony! – Hermione censurou – Não temos o que fazer aqui, o mais sensato seria descobrir como voltar para o nosso mundo!

– Pra que? – foi Harry quem perguntou – Pra ser perseguido de novo por Voldemort e vê-lo matar alguém que eu conheço, para que eu me sinta culpado mais uma vez?

Hermione não respondeu, sentiu-se constrangida por Harry. Rony, que mexia em tudo o que encontrava, apontou para um computador.

– O que é isso? – perguntou, apontando para o objeto – É outra _tevelisão?_

– É televisão, Rony... E isso é um computador. – Hermione respondeu.

– Ah! Sempre quis mexer num desses... – Harry se aproximou do computador e antes que Hermione pudesse impedi-lo, ligou o aparelho.

Entrando na área de trabalho, deu de cara com um wallpaper de si próprio.

– Ela deve ser sua fã, Harry. Você parece mais popular aqui fora do que dentro dos livros. – comentou Rony e Harry suspirou.

– Que ótimo... Deve ter mais gente que me ama ou que me acha maluco também... O que será que tem na internet trouxa?

Fuçando nos sites que havia na barra de endereços e também nos itens favoritos, os três descobrem uma lista imensa de sites relacionados a Harry Potter.

– Olha isso aqui: tem gente que torce para que eu morra no fim do sétimo livro! – Harry ficou indignado, mesmo porque temeu que estivessem certos; nem mesmo ele conhecia seu destino dentro do livro – Isso só pode ser perseguição.

– Ah, tente não pensar nisso, Harry – Mione, tentando consolar – Vamos ver o que mais tem aqui.

– O que vem a ser shipper? – Rony se manifestou, apontando para um item na tela.

– Possíveis casais que os fãs torcem para se formar ao longo da história. – Hermione, mais uma vez de forma objetiva, respondeu.

– Ah... – Rony voltou a observar a tela – Olha só! Tem Harry e Luna! Hahaha! Já pensou? Bem, tem Harry e Gina também, acho que esse é mais fácil de acontecer...

– Tem Rony e Luna também – Harry apontou – E olha só... Rony e Pansy! HAHAHAHA!

– O pior não é isso – disse Rony, numa careta – Tem até Sirius e Lupin... E Harry e Malfoy...

– Eu hein... Mentes perturbadas – Harry também estava perplexo.

– Nem tanto, Harry. – Hermione comentou – Hoje em dia é natural ver casais homossexuais assumindo que...

– Mione, você acredita mesmo que Harry e o Malfoy ou Sirius e Lupin... – Rony interrompeu – Quero dizer, os dois juntos, não parece um tanto...

– Quanto a Sirius, só mesmo perguntando – ela deu de ombros, tentando parecer natural.

– Mas, decididamente, não gosto do Malfoy – Harry falou com firmeza e voltou a olhar a tela – Olha só, Tom e Gina.

– Até parece que minha irmã ia querer se envolver com Você-Sabe-Quem. O que tem aqui?

Rony clicou em um ícone e Hermione soltou um gritinho, corando. Na tela constavam os pares Hermione/Krum, Hermione/Harry, Hermione/Draco e Hermione/Rony. Para desespero da garota, também tinha Hermione/Snape e Hermione/Gina. As orelhas de Rony murcharam.

Clicando num link mais abaixo, um tanto desinteressado, Harry encontrou outro casal.

– Olhem isso, tem até Draco e Gina!

– AH, nem vem! – Rony voltou a rir – A Gina lançou vários papões no Malfoy nesse último livro, não acho que vá dar certo.

– Os dois têm mesmo um quê de Romeu e Julieta, mas a tal da JK já disse que não vai acontecer – Hermione esclareceu, lendo uma nota sobre o assunto – Ela diz que o Malfoy é um cara mau e que deve ser evitado pelas garotas.

– Não entendo então por que fizeram de vocês dois um par! – Rony comentou, azedo e, sem dar tempo de Hermione responder, continuou – E também colocaram você com o Krum! Por acaso vocês estão namorando?

– Não seja indiscreto! – Mione ralhou, muito corada – Além do mais, nem eu sei se estamos namorando, acho que só saberemos no próximo livro.

– E qual a sua preferência, hein? Por acaso você escolheria o Krum ou o Malfoy, ou quem sabe o Harry? – Rony tinha a voz alterada.

– E por que não você, Rony? – Harry perguntou bruscamente.

Rony e Hermione viraram a atenção para Harry.

– Como assim? – Rony perguntou, as orelhas em chamas.

– Oras, por que até a Mione tem que ficar comigo? Ela pode ficar com você, pra variar.

– Harry! Você fala como se eu ficasse com todos vocês... – Hermione censurou.

– O que quero dizer é que é tudo voltado pra mim! Eu já estou de saco cheio de tantas atenções, já tenho todas essas responsabilidades, sei lá! Vai que a JK quer que eu volte com a Cho?

– Mas isso seria horrível! – Hermione exclamou, e Rony olhou feio pra ela, desconfiado – Quero dizer, mesmo que o Harry seja personagem de alguém, ele tem o direito de gostar de quem quiser, não é verdade?

– Nisso eu concordo – Harry suspirou, pensativo e virando-se para a tela – E qual desses casais vocês acham que tem futuro?

– Ah, eu acho que você fica é com a Gina – Rony respondeu de imediato – Tenho que confessar que sempre torci pra isso.

– Ou, na pior das hipóteses, ela fica com o Malfoy – Hermione deu risadinhas maldosas.

– Ou será que é você quem quer ficar com ele, já que se preocupa tanto com isso? – Rony perguntou. Parecia que tinha tirado o dia para provocações.

– Eu acho que é você quem se incomoda demais com quem eu quero ficar! – ela tentou se defender.

– Mas é claro que sim! – Rony respondeu, sem pensar, mas logo se arrependeu.

– E por que? – Hermione cruzou os braços, esperando uma resposta.

Harry resolveu não interferir e continuar clicando nos links e páginas da internet, mas não pôde deixar de achar a discussão divertida e no mínimo curiosa. Rony tentava falar, mas conseguia apenas gaguejar.

– Bem, é que eu... Porque eu... Eu...

De repente, eles voltaram a ser envolvidos por uma luz e começaram a desaparecer. Rony pareceu aliviado por Hermione se distrair em comentar esse fato.

– Estamos votando! – ela exclamou e se voltou para Harry – E quanto à sua raiva?

– Ah, de repente eu também fiquei curioso para saber quem fica com quem, entende? E eu tenho um palpite sobre quem vai namorar quem...

Dizendo isso, piscou para os amigos, que não tiveram reação à não ser se encararem muito encabulados e desviarem o olhar na mesma hora, quando desapareceram. A luz voltou para o livro, que se fechou, embora permanecesse no chão.

Quando a garota que dormia naquele quarto chegou, ficou surpresa e desconfiada de que seu irmão mais novo tivesse mexido em suas coisas, pois encontrou um filme rodando em sua TV, um de seus livros no chão e outros empilhados de forma desajeitada na estante e o computador ligado com a internet numa página dedicada apenas a shippers R/H, seu shipper favorito.

**Fim **


End file.
